Cold Tea
by Whalefox
Summary: This is a gift for corpus-luteum for giving me my first review. One day after training Kiba rushes off, but to where. Shino plants an idea into Hinata's head causing a strange feeling to overtake her. As luck would have it, she runs into Ino and Sakura, who decide to help her out with her new found problem. Kibahina KibaxHinata


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. And to be quite frank I am glad of that with his latest crapfest of chapters. I'm just saying.

**Cold Tea**

It had been a long morning session. The four of them all were laying on the ground, drenched in sweat, exhausted. They had been practicing their taijutsu skills and sparring against each other. Needless to say, Akamaru had beaten the other three paws down. He and Kiba teamed up to get Shino who had been engaged in battle with Hinata and after Hinata had landed a surprise strike on one of Shino's pressure points, causing him to collapse. Akamaru went after Hinata next but Hinata managed to maneuver in front of Kiba and duck in time so that Akamaru's punch hit Kiba square in the jaw, knocking him out. Hinata then went to go after Akamaru, who undid his transformation and turned back into his normal large dog form, which in turn, made Hinata hesitate long enough for Akamaru to tackle her to the ground pinning her down.

Kiba flipped himself up off the ground. "Whew! That was a great workout! Hey what time is it you guys?"

Shino looked up at the sky. "I believe according to the solar positioning that it is close to eleven in the morning."

"Shit! I'm late! I'll see you guys later! See ya!" Kiba shouted while hopping onto Akamaru and running off towards Konoha, waving back at his teammates.

"Hmm. I wonder where he is going off to at such a time. I wonder if a woman has agreed to meet with him for a meal at this time in order to see whether or not they are of a sexual compatibility."

"Wh-what Sh-Shino-k-kun? Yo-you think Kib-Kiba-kun has a da-date?"

"It is a possibility. As they say women like the type of man that consists of the characteristics of being tall, dark and handsome. And for Kiba, he does meet at least two of those standards quite well. As for handsome I am not able to be 100 percent sure as I am not orientated sexually towards his gender."

"Shino-kun. Yo-you can-can't mean that. Ki-Kiba-kun wou-would tell u-us if he ha-had a date. Woul-wouldn't h-he?"

Shino shrugged. "I am just making a hypothetical guess as to what Kiba could be doing at this time that would explain the urgency in his leaving."

Hinata sighed as she walked through town. Ever since Shino had brought up that Kiba could be on a date, she had felt a bit down. She had no idea why she was upset about Kiba being on a date, shouldn't she be happy for her teammate? She kept walking until she heard laughter coming from behind the flower shop. She recognized Sakura's voice.

"Are you serious Ino? Shikamaru did not pants Chouji during training to distract you?"

"He did. He followed that up with telling me that I have to be prepared for anything."

"So what did you do?"

"What do you think? I used the Shinrashin no Jutsu to make him pants himself."

_"Perfect,"_ thought Hinata. _"Those two know about dating. Maybe they know what's going on with me."_

Hinata walked behind the flower shop to see the other two teens having a mini-picnic.

"Oh. Hi, Hinata. How are you?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in awhile," added the blonde.

"Oh, we-well um...I'm fine, thank you. But, I wa-was wondering i-if you tw-two could give me some ad-advice on dating?"

Ino stood up and ran over to Hinata to smack her in the back as congratulations.

"So, you finally told Naruto how you felt and now he's taking you on a date? Good for you."

"I'm happy for you Hinata," Sakura smiled and walked over to give Hinata a hug. "Plus maybe now he'll leave me alone." Sakura winked at Hinata. "Especially with a girl as pretty as you."

Hinata blushed a deep scarlet as the two girls kept hugging her and complimenting her on her bravery for doing something that she had not done. "Actually, I di-did not tell Na-Naruto-kun how I fe-feel, I wa-was ask-asking abo-about some-something that happened with Ki-Kiba-kun to-today."

The two girls looked at Hinata dumbfounded.

"You like Kiba!?" shouted Ino.

"When did this happen!?" Sakura asked the follow-up question.

Hinata blushed again. "I do not like Ki-Kiba-kun i-in tha-that... in that way. I was wond-wondering abo-about some-something else with him."

Ino smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Okay then. Ask away, Hinata."

Taking a deep breath before she began, Hinata said, "We-well to-today righ-right after trai-training wa-was over, Kiba-kun asked wh-what time it was and he le-left in a hu-hur...in a hurry after Shino-kun told him it was pas-past eleven. And wh-when I asked Shino-kun why he thou-...why he thought Kiba-kun had ran off like that, he sai-said that Kib-Kiba-kun might have a date."

Sakura leaned in towards Hinata's shoulders. "And? All that is speculation. Also if you don't like Kiba that way, what does it matter if he's on a date or not. If you like him as a teammate, you should be happy for him. Plus it was only a matter of time before some girl got her hooks into him. It's not like he's ugly. Maybe not at Sasuke's level of hotness, but still pretty good-looking."

Ino nodded. "In all honesty, I can't believe he hasn't had a girlfriend yet at his age. I was beginning to think he was gay. But hey, what do I know, I'm only a telepath after all."

Hinata's face blushed at that comment.

"Ki-Kiba-kun isn-isn't ga-gay. And I-I ne-never finis-"

"How do you know he's not Hinata? Have you ever seen him with a girl or have you been with him or is it just wishful thinking on your part?" Sakura asked matter of factly.

Hinata looked at the ground and twiddled her fingers together. It took her a full minute before she answered. "Be-becau-because I was pract-practicing with my Byakugan la-last year and di-did not rea-realize ho-how c-close I was to Ki-Kiba-kun's house and sa-saw a co-collec-...a collection of magazines und-under hi-his matt-mattress." When she looked up her face blushed an even deeper crimson at the looks her fellow kunoichi were giving her.

Ino sighed. "Fine, since Hinata is a pervert," which caused the poor girl to blush even more, "I'll locate Kiba with my amazing sensory skills and see who he's with."

Ino put her hands together to focus her chakra. "Found him. And he's with...Tenten?" Huh, didn't think she was his type. What about you Hinata? You'd know..." Ino looked at Hinata with a smirk. Whereas Kiba's was cute and playful, Ino's was terrifying. Hinata couldn't stop blushing and looked down at the ground.

"I just have one question for you Hinata." Sakura said looking at Hinata with a meaningful look. "If you don't like Kiba, then why are you so upset that he is with Tenten and looking at dirty magazines? For one thing, I've trained with Shino before to practice localizing my chakra with his bugs and you never said a word. Also, if we're being honest, you know, I know and Ino definitely knows that all the boys have some kind of those magazines with maybe the exception of Neji, Shino and Lee. So, what's your answer." Sakura kept her gaze on Hinata.

"I don-don't know. I do not know how I even fe-feel about Kiba-kun and Ten-Tenten-chan being together." Hinata looked down seemingly defeated.

Ino looked at the confused girl with a sad look that quickly became a bright one. "I have an idea that will help sort out your feelings. Come inside."

Ino sat them down at her table and got them all out some tea to drink. She then sat down herself at the table and stared at Hinata while she drank her tea. After a few minutes she said, "Tenten."

Hinata and Sakura blinked at Ino. After a few seconds Sakura smiled as she realized Ino's plan.

"Yeah, Hinata. Tenten."

Hinata looked at the two girls, still confused. "I'm not understanding this. What about Tenten-chan."

Ino sighed, "Tell us the first thought that comes to mind when we say the person's name. For example, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Lee."

"Kind. Ino."

"Yes."

"Chouji."

"He's a sweetheart. You get it Hinata? It's like a game." Ino smiled at the shy girl.

"Yes."

"Okay then, Tenten."

Hinata mumbled something to herself that the other two didn't quite make out.

"What was that Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"I-I umm...said that I...I hope that she...that she gets...well umm...cold tea the next time...the next time she orders some."

Ino and Sakura blinked and stared at each other. Was this really as mean as Hinata could get?

"Umm...Hinata?" Ino more or less asked. "Is this you being mean?"

"Ye-yes."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. "Kiba."

"Brave and confident."

"Naruto."

"Strong and courageous."

Sakura's smile grew bigger. "So, why do you want Tenten to get cold tea?

"I-I umm... don't know." Hinata looked at the floor and started twiddling her thumbs again.

Sakura sighed. "Hinata, let me tell you something since you are not used to these emotions. You are not angry with Tenten. You are jealous of her since she's on a date with Kiba. You are not in love with Naruto. Sure you may have a crush on him, but more or less what you do is idolize him. You like Kiba, if you didn't you wouldn't care this much that he is with Tenten and Shino's statement wouldn't have struck you so hard. It would have been a joke and nothing more. So let me explain this one more time. Whether you like it or not, you like Kiba Inuzuka. As for why, that is up for you to decide but if I were to guess these would be my reasons. One, they have very similar personalities. They are both confident, loud-mouthed, strong, brave, arrogant, wild, and they always act and speak before they think and so on. Two, they have a similar appearance, they are both tan, have spiky hair, markings on their faces, have similar builds, which admittedly are quite nice. And three, he cares for you and you know it, whether you know it subconsciously or consciously. He didn't want you to fight Neji or Gaara in the exams because he was worried for your safety, not because he thought you were going to lose or that he wasn't confident in your abilities but rather because he knows how kind you are and knew you would try to talk to Neji and what he would do to you at that time and as for Gaara, well you were one of the ones who saw him fight up close back then. He also was the one worrying about you like crazy during the finals of the Chunin Exams and was by your side throughout most of the war making sure you were safe. So, I will tell you this again. You. Like. Kiba. Inuzuka. Got me?"

Hinata shook her head, "You-You're wrong Saku-Sakura-chan." She couldn't pick her stare from up off the floor of the kitchen.

Ino smacked the table and shouted. "Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura is right, we know this stuff. You might not know it, but we can see the signs. You stutter over his name at times, like Naruto's, but you never do the same with Shino's. You smile constantly whenever you see his, which by the way, is a big part of a relationship, being friends and happy with each other. You are comfortable around each other. And to top it off, if you really do "love" Naruto, then Kiba matches your type quite well. Just admit it and we'll leave you alone."

Hinata couldn't stop blushing as the girls continued their onslaught of reasons why she should like Kiba and ask him out and get him out of Tenten's hands.

"FINE I LIKE KIBA-KUN!" Hinata shouted and immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, blushing a deep red.

"Knew it," the two girls fist pumped in victory.

Hinata had begun walking around town after leaving Ino's, and with no destination in mind she just began wandering around throughout the evening and letting her mind wander. She couldn't believe she liked Kiba. But when she thought about what the girls had said, it did make sense. She was upset that Kiba was with Tenten. Him and Naruto were very similar in certain aspects. And most importantly as they had said, and she must have been blind to have ignored it before, he was always taking care of her and taking notice of her growth. She sighed.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

She looked up to see a concerned Kiba walking towards her.

"No-nothing," she lied, looking away to hide her blush. "Ho-how was yo-your date wi-with Tenten-chan?" She couldn't completely hide the pain in her voice. Needless to say she was taken aback and hurt when she heard him howl with laughter.

"You thought I was on a date with Tenten?" Hinata nodded. Kiba held up his arms and shook his head. "Come on Hinata, you know me better than that. You know I'd tell you first if I had a date." His face broke out into a huge smile, showing off his eye teeth.

Hinata sighed. "Then, why were you with Tenten-chan today?"

Ignoring the fact that he had no idea how she knew he was with Tenten, "_Probably the Byakugan_," he thought to himself, Kiba's smile turned into a smirk. "How about I show you?" He grabbed her hand and started running towards the training field.

When he finally stopped, him and Hinata leaned over panting for breath. Kiba looked over at her and smiled while stilling his pulse. "I'm gonna need your help for this Hinata. Okay?"

Hinata was worried. She had no idea what Kiba had done with Tenten, but she was worried about this setup. Kiba was in the field waiting for her to begin her attack. Hinata activated her Byakugan to keep an eye on him and to stop her assault if necessary. She began by cutting the string nearest her. However, she was amazed when she saw Kiba go into action.

"Earth Style: Deflecting Fang!" Kiba tore his claws into the ground surrounding himself with dirt and began spinning faster until he performing his Tsuuga technique. The dirt became a shield that caused the shuriken and kunai to ricochet off of the mini-tornado and harmlessly land on the dust. Now it was time for the next round. Hinata threw a kunai to unleash a barrage mixed in with ones affixed with an explosive seal. Kiba began moving effortlessly through the explosive tagged kunai while deflecting all the rest. Hinata couldn't help but smile at her teammate. She walked over to him as he stopped spinning.

"So, that's why you wanted to train with Tenten-chan? To practice a move to defend against projectiles."

"Yeah, I wanted you to be the first to see it though in full swing. That's why I was looking for you. Didn't think you'd be upset though." Kiba smiled.

Hinata looked down and began blushing. "Ki-Kiba-kun?"

"What's up Hinata?

"I-I umm.. have something t-to conf-confess to umm... to confess to you."

Kiba sat down in the grass and patted the ground besides him signaling for her to sit down next to him. "What a coincidence. I wanted to tell you something too, that's why I had Akamaru go home after training with Tenten."

Hinata sat down next to him and looked away afraid that he'd see her blush. She heard a loud sigh and something fall on the ground. She looked over to see Kiba laying down next to her with his arms behind his head, looking straight up at her. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked being sweaty from training all day and his left canine biting down on his lips in concentration with his eyes narrowed in seriousness. "Hinata, before you tell me what you need to say, let me ask this, then you can say whatever you want. Why did Shino tell me on my way to meet up with you that you were upset that I was on a date?"

Hinata looked away with her eyes tearing up. Kiba seemed mad at her.

"Because, you know, if you were that upset over me going on a date, you should tell me why. Especially since I knew you were over at Ino's along with Sakura today."

_ "How does he know all this?"_ thought Hinata.

"Naruto told me that Sakura had helped give you dating advice since you were upset that I was on a date with Tenten. So, my question again is why are you so upset that I was possibly on a date?"

"I...I don't know. Sakura and Ino say it...they say it is because...say it is because-"

"Because you like me." Hinata blushed. She could feel Kiba staring a hole through her.

"Ye-yes I li-like yo-you Ki-Kiba-k-kun. We...We are team... we are teammates after all."

"Hmm. Well, " Kiba began before Hinata felt his arms wrap around her stomach, "that kinda sucks for me then. Oh well, I kinda figured I got my hopes up when Shino told me you were jealous and when Naruto said that both Ino and Sakura told him you told them you liked me."

Hinata started tearing up at hearing the pain in the dog boy's deep voice. "I'm-I'm so sorry Kiba-kun," she started until Kiba quickly stood up, carrying her up with him and turning her so she faced him.

Hinata blushed as she took notice of hers and Kiba's close proximity. She could see herself in his dark eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She could smell his sweat and his meat flavored breath. He must have just finished eating before he came to grab her.

"Don't apologize, Hinata. You've done nothing wrong. I did. I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at the sad male teen in front of her and felt her heart break. She couldn't help herself, she leaned in towards him.

She was startled when Kiba turned away from her.

"Don't. I don't want you to pity me. You deserve more for you first kiss than for it to be an act of pity."

Hinata started to cry even harder when she saw the tears in Kiba's eyes. She ripped herself out of his grip and grabbed his face and turned it to look at her. Her eyes were set in determination.

"It's not out of pity. Everything you have heard today is true. I was jealous that you possibly went out with Tenten-chan. I do like Naruto-kun, but whether or not it is just pure idolization, I do not know." Hinata looked at Kiba, who at those last words about Naruto, started to tear up even more, despite his best efforts at keeping himself composed. "But I do know that somehow, for some reason and I do not know since when or for how long, I do like you as more than a teammate. So, I'll say it again. This. Is. Not. Out. Of. Pity. Kiba-kun."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Kiba didn't respond right away, he was too shocked at Hinata's words and actions. Soon, however, something made him snap out of it. One could assume it was Hinata grabbing his butt. Their kissing started to get a bit more passionate when Hinata pulled away, panting for breath.

"Do you believe me now, Kiba-kun?" Hinata smiled at Kiba, who had kind of just fallen down after Hinata stopped the kiss. He looked up at her with a goofy grin. "Do I have a choice after that?"

Hinata giggled. Kiba leaned back and launched himself up with his back muscles and finished his landing with his hand extended, his face still wearing that goofy smile.

"Well, then, as I don't have a choice in you liking me, may I ask you out to dinner tonight?"

Hinata looked at his hand and then looked upwards as if in thought for a minute. "Sure. If you clean up first."

"But of 'course M' lady." Kiba smirked. Hinata smiled and laughed at him. "I'll see you at eight."

"That sounds lovely."

"Oh, and Hinata."

"Yes, Kiba-kun."

"This is a date, try not to be jealous of the best girl in the world okay?"

Hinata was about to respond when Kiba ran over to give her a quick kiss before running off. She could have sworn he had jumped up and kicked his legs together as he raced home to get ready. She smiled at the sight.

_"Wait a second," _ she blushed at the thought, _"the best girl in the world."_ She knew he was exaggerating, but somehow it made her feel warm inside. She could get used to this.

Kiba walked into his house with a large grin on his face as he ran upstairs to get ready. He couldn't believe he had a date with Hinata. He couldn't wait for tonight. He was going to show Hinata just how special she was.


End file.
